iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Age Fanon Wiki:Wiki rules
Section 1: Behavior 1 - no flaming (this includes racial slurs, stereotypes, condescending remarks i.e. You can go to hell, etc.) 2 - no trolling (constant flaming of another board member in any way) Section 2: Profanity 1 - use of the following words: damn, hell, ass :a.) provided they are not used against any member here or in a derogatory manner, there is no issue. 2 - use of any of the words in section 2.1 or any other questionable words where the intent is clearly to anger is not allowed under any circumstances. :a.) included words: fuck, shit, bastard, bitch, asshole, God Damn, Jesus, Jesus Christ and other strong profanities are strictly forbidden anywhere at and are only provided as reference on this page. :b.) No sexually derived terms are allowed period. Section 3: Pages and Content 1 - no creation of entirely random/pointless pages that offer no meaningful information; these include topics that 'brag' about reaching a certain edit count :a.) quick announcements such as an extended absence are fine as long as they are posted as blogs. Section 4: Movies, Screen shots, Videos, etc.: 1. - Sharing and requesting copies of both the original Ice Age film and sequels is strictly prohibited on . 2. - Posting provocative images is also prohibited, such as this. :a.) The following files may still be shared: ::1.) TV episodes (medium/low quality only) ::2.) Songs/music (medium/low quality only) ::3.) Screen shots ::4.) Music Videos Section 5: Administrators: If the staff of five admins unanimously agrees that actions or attitudes of a member are harmful to the wiki in spite of being no outright violation of the sections 1 through 4 and if the respective member persists to continue the said attitudes in spite of being informed about them being perceived as harmful to the peace on the board the staff reserves the right to impose those sanctions on the member which are felt to be necessary to put an end to the harmful attitudes. Consequences: Anything under Section 1 can result in either a suspension or a permanent ban, depending on the seriousness of the offense. No warnings are given for anything that falls under Section 1--you've lost your privilege to be here. Anything under Section 2 can result in a warning or a suspension, depending on the seriousness of the offense and the particular word in question, and the context in which it was used. Anything under Section 3 will result in the topic being deleted and possibly a warning only if the member reposts the page after it was removed. The staff will decide what constitutes a "pointless or dead-beat" page. Anything under Section 4 will result in one warning, and if the warning is not heeded, the member will be banned for life....no exceptions. Warning system: First offense - You are given a warning by an administrator. Second offense - Given a striker warning by an admin; member is banned for life if majority admins agree to it (100%). Discussions will follow should this majority not be reached and further action will be taken. An email will be sent to the offending member after the first (and only) official warning. Consider it as a second chance to change some behaviors. We will tell you what you did wrong, why it was wrong, and even how you can fix it. The rest is up to you, the member, to decide if you choose to listen, just don't expect us to allow the behavior to continue. Finally, I hate nothing more than having to carry out any of this, however recent incidents on Ice Age Wiki have forced a much more stricter rules system at this wiki be created and enforced. Follow the rules, have a fun time, and you should have nothing to worry about. --------------------------------- Page Deletion by Admins #A majority of admins votes to have a page deleted beyond recovery and fully protected indefinitely. #Porno pages are to be excepted from the above rule so they can be deleted permanently and without delay by a single admin. #Pages meant to trash or flame another member will also be deleted and fully protected indefinitely by an admin.